galaxyonfirefandomcom-20200222-history
Galaxy on Fire 3
Please refrain from posting any spoilers in the comments or articles.* If you create articles with spoilers, please use the spoiler tag. Thank you! Galaxy on Fire 3: Manticore 'is the sequel to Galaxy on Fire 2, developed by Deep Silver Fishlabs and is the fourth entry into the Galaxy on Fire series. Plot The game is set in the Neox Sector, a far-off part of the galaxy that is filled with warlords and mercenaries. The protagonist for Rising is Hayley Snocom, but the protagonist for the main game is created by the player themselves, as stated in the Fishlabs Dev Blog. Bryce Vantok refers to you as ''"kid", but can later on in Act 2 call you "ace". The initial plot (Act One) revolves around hunting for the leader of the Gr'Gath pirate gang, Sh'Gaal. When Act One concludes, Act Two, and subsequently, the Porros sector is unlocked. For well over a year, Act III was not released. However, in update 2.0.0 (Wayfarer) the Rigant sector was unlocked for those who had completed Grey Shadow. Characters * Bryce Vantok * Kyrrk Tasst * Sh'Gaal Gameplay Manticore is based around the "freemium" scheme, involving multiple currencies – the original credits, and the new ore exclusive to this game, Mhaan-tiq. Mhaan-tiq is a much rarer currency, and is less easy to obtain, compared to credits. Minimal amounts are given out after missions, alongside credits. However, it can be obtained via iAPs (In-App Purchases) – or as it is called in-game, the black market. Primary Weapons, Secondary weapons, and Ships can be upgraded, but are unlike those inGalaxy on Fire 2. There are currently five upgrade 'stages', and for Ships, four elements can be upgraded five times: Reactor, Generator, Structure, and Engine.Depending on the Ship or Weapon, a certain amount of credits is needed. The higher the upgrade stage, the more costly the upgrades become. Upgrades will take time to take effect, costing more and more each level. Upgrades currently require credits, not Mhaan-tiq. However, Mhaan-Tiq is required to speed up upgrades, similar to other freemiums. The game has a ranking system which is based on your gained XP. Each ship also has a ranking, which is determined by your ships 'hull', 'energy' and 'shield' stats, and by the stats of your primary weapon levels. Secondary weapons and sip specials are currently not included in this ranking. New weapons and equipment will be made available with higher ranks. There are currently three classes of ships: Scouts, Fighters, and Gunships, each with their own characteristics. Depending on the type of mission, one type suits better than the other. Some ships will be familiar for GOF and GOF2 players. All ships have two primary weapon slots (equipping four guns in total), one secondary weapon slot and 1 or 2 special slots. There are Terran, Vossk and Nivellian ships, as well as a variety of specially adapted ships based on their original hulls. Interestingly, the once-powerful Aegir and Bloodstar are incredibly weak from around level 7 onwards, making them effectively a waste of 1K+ Mhaan-Tiq. There are currently three primary weapon types: Plasma, Laser, and Ballistic. You can fit two primary weapons (giving it 2 of each) on your ships. Each weapon is measured by 'impact', 'fire rate', 'range' and 'accuracy'. The strongest enemies in the game have certain weak spots based on these three weapon types. Meaning, you might need to adapt your setup to counter certain enemies. For each mission, you can select two wingmen. The wingmen ships and load outs are based on actual players, and these players get a mercenary payout each time they are called in by another player. You can make friends and select wingmen from your friends list, as some are stronger than others, or use a specific setup, you need for a certain mission. As of update 2.0.0 (Wayfarer) in May 2018, there is an option to purchase a 'premium' version of GOF3 as an in-app purchase. For a premium price, you now have the ability to completely skip all informant missions, allowing you to drectly progress to the next boss. Power levels are also removed, meaning you don't have to grind ship stats to get to the next level. Moreover, every time you defeat a boss, you earn a new ship, free of charge. This means blueprints are no longer needed either. Whether or not you should purchase premium is up to you. Although you effectively remove all freemium aspects of the game, the cost is high (even at half price) and ultimately removes an aspect of gameplay. Dev Blogs February 2016 * DEV BLOG #1 – Playable at last: Galaxy on Fire 3 – Manticore now in Closed Development Beta March 2016 * DEV BLOG #2 – March 2016: The Beginning of a New Era: Introducing Galaxy on Fire 3 – Manticore * DEV BLOG #3 – March 2016: Into the Heart of Neox: Exploring the Game World of GOF3 * DEV BLOG #4 – March 2016: The Hub of your Operations: Taking up Quarters on the Manticore April 2016 * DEV BLOG #5 – Travelers, Upstarts, and Free Thinkers: The Agenda of the Terrans in the Neox Sector * DEV BLOG #6 – An old Race of masterful Ship Builders: How the Nivelians gained a Foothold in the Neox Sector May 2016 * DEV BLOG #7 – Hard-shelled War Mongers and Clansmen: On the Vossk Empire’s Attempts to Rule the Neox Sector 'At this time, DSFishlabs announced an exclusive 360° video of official ''Manticore gameplay. This video can be found here. * DEV BLOG #8 – Setting the Galaxy aflame in full 3D: How the Game World of GOF3 came alive June 2016 * DEV BLOG #9 - Harvesting Resources: The Exploitation of the Neox Sector by Starfire Survey * DEV BLOG #10 - Digging for Mhaan-tiq: On the Neox Sector’s mysterious resource July 2016 * DEV BLOG #11 – Navigating the Galaxy Map: On the Neox Sector and its different Regions * DEV BLOG #12 – “Rat ‘em out!“: Gaining valuable intel from informants * DEV BLOG #13 – Full speed ahead!: Mkkt Bkkt’s illegal space races August 2016 * DEV BLOG #14 – Manticore has landed in Cologne: Presenting GOF3 to the press at gamescom September 2016 * DEV BLOG #15 – Saya, Chief of all Things Flying: Meeting the Manticore’s head mechanic * DEV BLOG #16 – Community Poll: Tell us what you want to see in GOF3! October 2016 * DEV BLOG #17 – Thanks for voting: Following up on our community poll * DEV BLOG #18 – VIP Package: Gear up for the coming fight November 2016 * DEV BLOG #18 – The “Space Trinity” update: Hunters, mercs and explorers At this time, DSFishalabs revealed a cinematic teaser for Manticore. The link can be found here. Trivia * Free roaming (flying outside missions) wasn't present in the initial release, however, is now a major part of the game. * Originally, all speech was shown solely through text, with no audio. However, full voiceover is now present. * There is no docking at any stations/jumpgates, etc. After every mission, you are automatically returned to The Manticore. In free-roam, flying to a Jumpgate will also return you home. * After patch 1.6.10, the smartphone app version of Galaxy on Fire 3: Manticore had been renamed to just "Galaxy on Fire 3", the Nintendo Switch version released on 19-April-2018, however, is named "Manticore – Galaxy on Fire". * A version of Galaxy on Fire 3 exists on the Apple TV, alongside Rising. It has no microtransactions, something which has frustarted the community, given they still exist on the iOS versions. GalaxyOnFire3Manticore Announcement 09092015 Screenshot 1.jpg Maxresdefault-3.jpg Galaxy-On-Fire-3-Manticore-2.jpg Galaxy-On-Fire-3-Manticore-1.jpg Gallery GoF-3-0.jpg Gof-3-1.jpg Latest-2-1.jpg GoF-3 Places.jpg Gof-3MR Ships.jpg Newy.jpg | Another screenshot. New Vossk ship at the top-right? GoF 3 WHO are they.jpg Capttian Bryce.jpg GoF3 Ship Q1!.jpg GoF3 ship Q2!.jpg The Sqwaaad.jpeg | The Squad Boredom.jpeg | What an... Interesting... Ship. Not. Aw man.png Vossk... Thing.jpeg Drone.jpeg | You're not being helpful. You're being annoying. Please leave. Icy Vossk.jpeg kabewm.jpeg sattelight.jpeg ex dee.png 相片 25-2-2018 14 22 37.png | post-1.6.10 patch loading screen, the word "Manticore" was cut Trailer } Spoilers, for the first few weeks of the game's release, will not be tolerated here. Please refer to the rules page for more info. Category:Galaxy on Fire 3: Manticore Category:GOF Category:Gameplay Category:Games